


Estrella fugaz

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, PostwickShipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Enamorarse siempre ha pintado divertido, hasta que le recuerda
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Estrella fugaz

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace un siglo, pero siempre me olvidaba de subirlo aquí jsjs.

Ahora que no entiendo ni uno de los vocablos que promulgué aquel día, ahora que por mucho que te espere no vienes a verme, ahora que no nos vemos constantemente, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estuve de ti, Hop.

Y ¿para qué mencionarlo en tiempos pretéritos? pues mis sentimientos hacia ti no varían, solamente parpadean expectantes a tu regreso, en cada nocturnidad. La puerta del laboratorio siempre tarda una eternidad en abrirse, y yo, perdida entre la yerba —que se ve sempiterna cuando me tumbo en ella— nunca he sido capaz de verla abrirse contigo saliendo de aquesta.

Dejamos de ser niños, crecimos juntos y en cada momento disfruté de tu labia, empero, una vez nuestros caminos se separaron por primera vez todo dejó de ser como antes.

¿Recuerdas aquella estrella fugaz? Sí, aquella misma que portaba nuestras Estrellas Deseo. Ese momento... fue como una serendipia, estábamos destinados a ello, destinados a viajar por Galar juntos, en busca de un mismo objetivo.

Conocí a tantas personas en mi viaje que, por extraño que parezca, dejaron huella en mí pero sin poder borrar tu sonrisa de mis memorias.

Desde que soy una niña he pensado que enamorarme sería divertido, pero tenerte a ti me hace ver la realidad, porque puedo amarte, mas no vislumbrarte. 

Atesoro tu recuerdo con cariño, mientras, de vez en cuando, lloro de alegría al escuchar los audios que me mandas, tu voz ahora es más grave que antes, sin embargo, sigue manteniendo ese tono cálido que, egoístamente, adoro pensar que me lo dedicas únicamente a mí, pues echarte de menos es una enfermedad de la que no tengo cura.

Te prometo que algún día volaremos juntos como aquella estrella fugaz.


End file.
